1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to search engine information management systems and, more particularly, to ranking entity facets for a given query using user-click feedback for use with search engine information management systems.
2. Information
The Internet is widespread. The World Wide Web or simply the Web, provided by the Internet, is growing rapidly, at least in part, from the large amount of information being added regularly. A wide variety of information, such as, for example, web pages, text documents, images, audio files, video files, or the like is continually being communicated, identified, located, retrieved, accumulated, or stored. Various information databases including, for example, knowledge bases or collections of user-generated content, Web-based or otherwise, have become commonplace, as did related communication networks or computing resources that help users to access relevant information.
In certain instances, search engine information management systems or search engines may be utilized to locate or otherwise provide access to information. For example, service providers may employ search engines to enable a user to search the Web using one or more search terms or queries or to try to locate or retrieve information that may be relevant to one or more queries. In addition to retrieving information, search engines may employ one or more functions or processes to rank information, such as retrieved documents, files, etc. and to display documents, files, etc. in an order that may be based, at least in part, on various ranking measures, such as, for example, relevance, usefulness, popularity, web traffic, recency, or the like. Search engines may further arrange or present information, such as, for example, retrieved documents, files, etc. in a variety of different formats. Because of the large amount and distributed nature of information on the Web, locating or presenting information in an efficient or effective manner may be valuable for both users inexperienced at web searching and for advanced “web surfers.”
With an overabundance of information being available or accessible over the Internet, search engine information management systems as well as information retrieval techniques continue to evolve or improve. Effectively or efficiently locating or retrieving information on the Web may facilitate or support information-seeking behavior of search engine users, thus, leading to increased usability of a search engine. However, how to rank information in terms of relevance continues to be an area of development. Accordingly, with so much information being available, there is a continuing need to develop one or more methods, systems, or apparatuses that may implement efficient or effective information retrieval or presentation techniques.